


A espectroscopia do meu coração

by killj0yx



Series: fahrenheitverso [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, diabético demais, muito gay cara, nerds flertando, renjun e shuhua e jeongin são amiguinhos, rola um chanbaek implícito, shuhua é super socially awkward, soojin é atiradinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Shuhua era um fracasso social e fazia parte do Projeto de Química. Soojin tocava gaita e teclado na banda do Clube de Teatro. E os professores não poderiam nem imaginar o que elas faziam no banheiro atrás da quadra toda sexta-feira.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: fahrenheitverso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	A espectroscopia do meu coração

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetmoonyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmoonyblue/gifts).



> isso é super fofinho e eu não tenho mais nada a declarar. ah, é, e isso faz parte de uma "série" de histórias de um mesmo universo, que eu carinhosamente apelidei de fahrenheitverso hahaha
> 
> espero que curtam!
> 
> e a fic é dedicada a layla porque ela é a maior entusiasta de sooshu

— O laser verde não ‘tá funcionando. — Jeongin reclamou, frustrado, e Shuhua teve que admitir que não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que Yang dizia. 

Na realidade, o seu único foco era o celular em cima da bancada de pedra, que ainda não tinha apitado com o toque característico e cada minuto que se passava trazia mais desespero à pobre garota. Ela batucava com os dedos sobre a superfície fria, completamente alheia ao trabalho que deveria estar fazendo. Ficar ali toda sexta-feira era uma opção e Shuhua adorava isso, mas, naquele dia em questão, a única coisa que ela queria era ir embora.

O relógio pendurado na parede branca do laboratório marcava quase cinco da tarde. Cinco da tarde! Já era para Soojin ter lhe mandado mensagem há muito tempo. 16:54. Ela estava uma hora e cinquenta e quatro minutos atrasada. Cento e catorze minutos, para ser mais precisa. Seis mil, oitocentos e quarenta segundos de atraso. E, não, Shuhua não era neurótica ou qualquer coisa do tipo. É só que, com Seo Soojin, tudo era diferente. 

Shuhua sabia que seu pulso acelerava quando a via. O número de batidas por minuto de alguém da idade dela variava entre 60 e 100bpm, e a garota tinha plena ciência de que seu coração batia _bem mais_ rápido do que aquilo toda vez que via Soojin. Sabia que suas pupilas dilatavam — havia pedido para Jeongin analisa-las logo após um encontro com a moça de sobrenome Seo. Sentia suas palmas suarem e seu estômago embrulhar, todos os sintomas físicos de que, bem, a garota de cabelos castanhos e levemente cacheados mexia consigo.

Claro, Shuhua também sabia que ficava anormalmente nervosa quando qualquer pessoa que não fosse Jeongin, Renjun ou o professor Park falava consigo, uma vez que sua comunicação verbal era péssima. Ela conseguia resolver cálculos complexos de faculdade em poucos minutos, armazenar uma quantidade absurda de informações precisas em seu cérebro e entender linguagem de computador quase tão bem quanto Yang — e só não melhor porque o garoto de aparelho praticamente _falava_ em Arduino —, mas era incapaz de manter uma conversa normal por mais de dois minutos e trinta e sete segundos, e sim, ela tinha cronometrado.

Ainda assim, existiam provas científicas de que Seo Soojin era um caso completamente à parte. Shuhua e Jeongin passaram horas construindo gráficos e analisando os comportamentos da garota apenas para chegar na única conclusão possível: Yeh Shuhua estava apaixonada. Não era uma dedução muito difícil de ser feita, mas tanto ela quanto o garoto eram leigos em assuntos de relacionamentos que envolviam outros seres humanos, e em especial relacionamentos amorosos.

Que Shuhua achava Soojin bonita não era novidade. Na realidade, a beleza surreal de Seo era quase que um consenso dentro daquele colégio. E é óbvio que existe um certo padrão referente à atração física, que envolvia altura, peso, o quão harmonioso era o rosto do indivíduo, seu sorriso e cabelo, suas roupas e sapatos — porque os sapatos de alguém dizem muito a respeito de sua personalidade —, se era uma pessoa boa ou não, gentil, simpática e outros detalhes que só realmente importavam no campo da Sociologia, como moral. Mas tudo bem. Não há absolutamente nada de errado em achar alguém bonito. É muito comum entre os seres da espécie humana sentir-se atraído por atributos físicos, pelo que é fisicamente belo e harmonioso, e, em um plano mais profundo, que transcendia a atração, pelo que é emocionalmente agradável. 

Esse plano mais profundo era o da paixão. E a grande questão da paixão é que ela não é, de forma alguma, racional. Existem, como tudo, sintomas e indicações, mas a paixão não é algo que dá para conter ou controlar. Shuhua estava achando que o que sentia por Soojin tinha passado da atração física e começava a entrar em uma espécie de paixonite. 

Ela ainda se perguntava o que diabos um indivíduo tão bem dotado de beleza e outras características de personalidade que agradavam as pessoas havia visto em si. Não era uma questão de baixa autoestima; Shuhua achava que tinha uma autoestima bem na média. Era inteligente, muito inteligente, e sabia disso, tinha plena confiança em seu cérebro sempre rápido e ativo. Mas sabia, também, que possuía uma beleza medíocre, nada que chamasse muito a atenção. Seu grande defeito — e ela tinha consciência daquilo — era sua falta de capacidade de comunicar-se decentemente com outros seres de sua espécie. Portanto, não era surreal que questionasse por que, em primeiro lugar, Soojin quis conversar consigo, e o que exatamente ela tinha visto de bonito ali. Porque conversaram umas poucas vezes, às sextas-feiras na fila do almoço, quando Seo disse que a achava linda e que, se ela tivesse interesse, estaria a esperando no banheiro atrás da quadra. 

Apesar de tudo, Shuhua ainda era uma adolescente como qualquer outra, e Soojin ainda era uma das garotas mais bonitas que estudavam ali. Shuhua a achava bonita. Sentia-se fisicamente atraída por ela. Sentiu um leve comichão no estômago quando abandonou a mesa que dividia com Renjun mais cedo e ficou nervosa conforme caminhava pela quadra, mas não mudou de ideia. 

Aquilo se repetiu na sexta-feira seguinte. Na outra, porém, Soojin saiu para almoçar com as pessoas do teatro. Na sexta-feira que se seguiu, ela perguntou se poderiam se encontrar às três da tarde no banheiro que ficava atrás da quadra, e Shuhua disse que sim. Na próxima semana, Seo pediu para que trocassem o número de telefone.

Já faziam dois meses e meio desde que aqueles encontros semanais tinham começado. Elas mandavam mensagens uma para a outra às vezes — escrever textos sempre tinha sido mais fácil do que falar ao vivo — e Soojin tentava constantemente conversar consigo nos intervalos entre as aulas, mesmo que suas tentativas geralmente fracassassem. Shuhua não conseguia conversar por muito tempo com pessoas que não fossem Jeongin, Renjun e o professor Park sobre assuntos que não se baseassem nas ciências exatas. 

— Eu vou pegar um café. — O professor Park falou, tirando-a de seus devaneios. — Quando eu voltar, nós tentamos resolver isso, Jeongin, fica tranquilo.

— Traz um ‘pra mim, Yeol — Renjun pediu, sem tirar os olhos da tela do notebook, tentando entender porque o motor havia parado de funcionar tão subitamente.

— É professor Park ‘pra você, Renjun. Chanyeol, já que você faz parte do Projeto de Ciências.

— O professor Byun te chama de Yeol. — Jeongin apontou, a face sem expressão alguma. 

O professor de Química arregalou as sobrancelhas perante a menção do professor de História. Ele estralou os dedos — Park sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso — e desviou o olhar. 

— Do que Baekhyun me chama ou deixa de chamar não é da sua conta.

— Você nunca chama os professores pelos seus nomes. — Jeongin tornou a apontar, sério.

— Eu vou pegar meu café.

— Não esquece do meu! — Renjun gritou, ainda ocupado demais com o programa de Arduino na tela do computador. 

— Eles estão tendo um caso. — Yang afirmou, voltando sua atenção para o laser defeituoso. — O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

— Talvez eles sejam namorados e não possam assumir o relacionamento. — Shuhua sugeriu, saindo de seu banquinho e indo até o pseudo-amigo (ela não sabia dizer exatamente qual era seu relacionamento com Yang Jeongin). — Já tentou trocar a pilha?

— Já. Não funcionou mesmo assim. — Ele murmurou. — É, eles podem ser namorados. Mas decididamente tem alguma coisa ali. Ele arregalou os olhos rápido demais, e sequer olhou na nossa cara quando foi responder à pergunta.

— Sem falar nos dedos. O professor Park sempre estrala os dedos quando ‘tá nervoso.

Renjun finalmente tirou os olhos do computador, as sobrancelhas franzidas em uma expressão que demonstrava claro estranhamento.

— Vocês são bizarros. 

Eles voltaram a trabalhar em silêncio. Park não demorou a retornar, trazendo dois cafés e se dirigindo para a bancada onde Jeongin e Shuhua trabalhavam. Sem conseguirem entender o que se passava com o laser, decidiram trocar por um novo, de modo que Yang teve de ir até a sala vizinha para pedir para um dos professores do Projeto de Física um laser novo. O professor Park foi então ajudar Renjun, e Shuhua pegou seu celular o mais discretamente possível.

17:07. Ela suspirou e estava preste a deixar o aparelho eletrônico de volta na superfície de pedra quando ele tremeu, indicando uma mensagem. Uma mensagem de Seo Soojin.

_Me desculpe pelo atraso. A prof. Hyunah ficou segurando a gente, ensaiando. A peça tá chegando e os ensaios tão cada vez mais pesados. Nem consegui pegar o celular pra te mandar mensagem! Mas agora a gente tá com uma “folga” de quinze minutos. Te encontro no banheiro? (;_

Shuhua sorriu. Quando se sorri, o músculo zigomático maior puxa os cantos dos lábios, e o músculo orbicular forma pequenas rugas ao lado dos olhos. Sorrisos são indicadores de alegria. E Shuhua estava alegre porque Soojin havia lhe mandado mensagem. Esse era mais um dado para completar a tabela que havia feito com Jeongin.

— Eu vou no banheiro. — Ela disse e saiu do laboratório, tentando atravessar a quadra sem ser vista por ninguém.

Soojin estava encostada na pia, com o celular na mão. A maquiagem que ela usava era bastante chamativa e um tanto peculiar, portanto, Shuhua deduziu que fazia parte do figurino da banda. Figurino esse que era, na opinião da garota, um tanto esquisito, e mais parecia um saco de batatas do que qualquer outra coisa.

— É da peça? — Ela perguntou, apontando para as vestes que Seo usava. A garota sorriu de modo contido. 

— É sim. E a maquiagem foi a Seulgi quem fez, ela é ótima. Ela já faz as maquiagens ‘pras peças há três anos. Quero ver o que vai ser do Clube quando ela se formar.

— É uma habilidade adquirível. — Shuhua disse, os olhos colados no tênis demonstravam constrangimento e ansiedade. — A de fazer maquiagem, digo.

— Ah, é, eu sei, eu mesma ando tentando, mas ninguém é tão bom quanto a Seulgi. — Soojin coçou a nuca, ato que demonstrava nervosismo. — E vocês, o que andam fazendo? Eu tenho uma amiga no projeto de Física, a Minnie, então eu sei o que eles ‘tão fazendo, mas eu nunca entendi o que vocês fazem. Eu não ‘tava prestando muita atenção quando o Park explicou. 

— A gente ‘tá fazendo um colorímetro.

— Um o quê?

— Um colorímetro. É um instrumento que determina a absorbância de uma solução com base em uma frequência particular de cores. Sem falar que a gente também consegue dizer quais são os elementos presentes nessa solução por meio da análise dos espectros.

— Meu Deus, eu não entendi metade. — Soojin riu e Shuhua a acompanhou de uma maneira natural. — Mas, ‘pera, a gente não ‘tá estudando espectros em Física? Com a Jiwoo?  
— ‘Tá sim, e daqui a pouco a gente vai começar a ver isso em Química também. O professor Park me disse.

— Ah. Eu ainda não entendi como isso funciona direito, mas okay.

Shuhua encarou Soojin. Queria beijá-la, mas também queria continuar com a conversa. E também queria mostrar a ela que tinha sentimentos. E por mais racional que Shuhua fosse, ela decidiu, naquele momento, deixar tudo isso de lado.

— Existem vários tipos de espectros. Cada substância tem o seu. Tem o espectro contínuo, o de emissão e o de absorção. — Ela respirou fundo e manteve o contato visual. — Eu vou fazer uma analogia, mas ‘pra isso vou ter que ignorar o espectro contínuo, tudo bem?

Soojin sorriu.

— Tudo bem. Mais fácil ‘pra mim.

— Imagine que eu sou um gás. O meu espectro de absorção mostra quais frequências são absorvidas quando as ondas passam por um gás frio. No meu caso, eu absorvo, bom, eu absorvo os seus beijos, e as nossas conversas curtas, e as mensagens que você me manda. E o espectro de emissão mostra, bom, o que eu emito, os elementos presentes em mim. E os meus elementos são um carinho muito grande por você e uma vontade de estar contigo por muito mais tempo. E, okay, isso talvez esteja bastante quimicamente incorreto, mas eu não consegui pensar num jeito melhor de te falar o que eu sinto. 

O sorriso de Soojin se alargou e ela agarrou a cintura de Shuhua sem nem entrar na cabine antes, beijando-a sem mais nem menos. 

— Eu não tenho conhecimentos científicos, mas eu sei que eu gosto demais de você. E, uh, se você quiser, a gente pode sair amanhã à noite.  
Shuhua deu um sorriso e sentiu o sangue subir até suas bochechas.

— E-eu adoraria.

Soojin começou a rir.

— Eu ainda não entendi essa coisa toda, ‘pra ser sincera.

— Se você conseguiu entender a espectroscopia do meu coração, então entender o resto vai ser facinho.


End file.
